


Plane Ride

by midnightwaterlily33



Category: Free!
Genre: Fear, Fear of Flying, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwaterlily33/pseuds/midnightwaterlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Haru's first plane ride. A little bit of amusement for Rin ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Ride

**Author's Note:**

> VERY slight spoiler for Free! Eternal Summer. And I mean small. You probably wouldn't be here if you didn't know this fact. but I'll warn you anyway.
> 
> Short little oneshot, taking place during Rin and Haruka's plane ride to Australia. Could possibly be considered canonical. Maybe slight implied RinHaru, if you want to look at it that way.
> 
> No warnings, no spoilers, nothing special. Idea wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy.

Haru hasn't moved his eyes from the little round window of the plane since he and Rin sat down. And the plane is parked still at the gate.

"Haru," Rin tries, then leans closer and tries again. "Haru."

No response.

Rin pokes his slender shoulder, "Haru." That elicits a jump and an ever so small cry of surprise.

"What?" Haruka hisses.

"You're pretty jumpy," Rin chuckles. "What the hell are you staring at so intently out there?"

"Nothing," Haru mumbles, looking down at his lap, then back out the window. Rin scowls, but thankfully Haru only looks for a second this time, and his blue eyes are back on red.

Haru looks… he looks pretty nervous, Rin realizes. "Oi, this isn't your first flight, is it?" he speculates.

Haru bites his bottom lip, glancing away with a little pout and the slightest blush.

"Really, Haru? Wow," Rin exclaims, shaking his head in surprise. He smiles playfully. "Well quit being so scared."

"I'm not scared," the raven haired one scoffs.

"You're not your usual stone cold self, either."

Haru makes a small noise of vague irritation before glancing out the window, again. Rin knows he's apprehensive. But of course the idiot won't say anything.

Then, there's a ding and a voice comes up on the intercom, announcing takeoff. Rin notices how Haru tightens his grip on the armrest, his knuckles going white, and laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Haru accuses, turning

"Why the hell not?" Rin challenges with a smirk.

With a small lurch, the plane begins to move forward, and Haru jumps again. Rin suppresses a smile, watching. The plane picks up speed quicker and quicker, propelling towards the end of the runway.

"W-what happens now?" Haru asks Rin quietly, his stutter betraying him.

"We lift off the ground," Rin answers. When Haru pales, the redhead can't resist a little taunt, "Any second now…"

Haruka is gritting his teeth uneasily, leaning towards Rin just a bit subconsciously, which the shark-toothed one thinks is hilarious.

And then the plane takes air, lifting off the ground in one swift motion that shakes them just a bit.

Haru panics, hands grabbing frantically and latching onto the closest thing: Rin's arm.

Rin laughs. Haru blushes fiercely and makes to pull away hastily. But the shark-toothed male captures Haru's smaller hand and pulls it back, interlacing their fingers.

The blush gets deeper. Oh, how fun it is getting such an emotional display from Haru, Rin thinks.

Giving the sapphire eyed one's hand a squeeze, Rin murmurs, "You could have told me you were so anxious."

"I'm not…" Haru starts, but his voice trembles, just a hint.

"You are."

Haru says nothing, just looks back out the window. That, however, makes him turn right back to Rin at the speed of light, clutching his hand tighter and paling.

"It's okay," Rin laughs and teases him. "I'll protect you."

Haru's brows knit in annoyance. "Don't say such stupid things."

"Okay," the other shrugs, making to drop Haru's hand.

Cold fingers frantically grab on, keeping the hand captive. Rin smirks, looking towards the freestyle fanatic, but Haru is staring at the floor.

But he can hear him utter quietly, "Don't… don't let go."

Suppressing the urge to burst out laughing, Rin tosses an arm around the smaller male.

Never planning on it.


End file.
